fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Gustav I
"Let us listen to the words of Holy Lord." - Gustav I 'Emperor Gustav I '(ca. February 1599 - October 11 1668) was Emperor of Albania from January 1640 to his death in 1668. He was a deeply religious man of the Church. He was one of the leading opponents of his predocessor Pjotr II . In 1658 he build one of the main Cathedrals in Tirana "The St. Wilhelm Cathedral". Early Life Gustav was born in Vore, Albania in February 1599 to a Roman Catholic royal Senator Adam Miazto at the court of Emperor Pjotr I and his Empress Lyia . As a youngman Gustav read the Bible almost every day. He was a pupil of one of the Cardinals. He was praised for his silentness and Christian values. He did not engage in political affairs. In March 1619 he was chosen to visit the dying Pjotr I on his deadbed. When his son Pjotr II was crowned and began his reign of terror Gustav came to live in a secluded Abbey near Gramsh. In ten years he had become the leader of the Monks there. He was openely opponent to Pjotr II who made various attempts to assasinate him, non of which sucessful. He sent a letter both to Larisa of Elbasan in 1630 telling her to hold courage. On December 30 1639 Pjotr II was murdered and the land was free. Gustav saw this as a sing from God. He made quick arragments for celibrations. He came to Tirana on January 3 1639. One of the surviving Ministers under the Pope proclaimed that it was the Pope's wish Gustav would become Albania's new Emperor. Gustav I was crowned Emperor of Albania on January 5 1640. Reign Gustav I allowed Alena of Poland to return to his native country. He called on a national day of sorrow for those who lost their lives during Pjotr II's reign. He however felt Anton Ohalinz and Harrold Myitzka had sinned to greatly to ever be forgiven despite their aid in Pjotr II's assasination. Both of them were hanged for treason on January 9 1640. The other conspirators where allowed to stay at court. A time of peace was upon Albania at last. Gustav's reign was notified by Catholisism and peace. In 1644 he singed the Treaty of Berlin which meant he would always be able to trade with Germany. On August 22 1645 he married a quit Nun who had been at an Abbey in Tirana Louise Cort. Together they had a son, as well named Gustav born in 1650. He was a distaned father who demanded his son to read the Bible and embrace Catholisism. The young Prince however felt he was a Protestant and wished to distance himself from the devout Catholisism of his father and mother. In 1658 he began the construction of "The St. Wilhelm Cathedral" in Tirana to honour the Albanian and German aliance. The Cathedral was completed in November 1666 and a twelve-hour long prayer. Prince Gustav was not in attendance. Emperor Gustav called on help for the poor all throughout his reing. Death On August 26 1668, Emperor Gustav fell gravely ill. He could be found in the Royal Chapel were he prayed. He suffered from violent coughing and vomiting blood. On October 10 1668 he asked his son to become the new Emperor and asked him if he had been a just ruler. Gustav II replied: "My Lord, thee shall rest with God." Emperor Gustav I died on October 11 1668 at the age of 67. He became known as: "The Pious One". He was buried in the Royal Crypt next to the remains ofEmperor Pjotr IPjotr I , Empress Lyia and Prince Cassius. Category:Fictional Historical Figures